zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Christianity
Looks like this does work. The Link to the Past section kind of needs a bit of reorganising. The golden goddesses are never refered to by name in that game so the religion was only really established in Ocarina of Time Oni Link 00:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.. Think the cross on the hood of the KKK should be mentioned? Oni Link 19:48, February 9, 2010 (UTC) } |text = Im glad the zelda games arent focued on christianity or any religen becused these games would be vary diffrent. }} 21:11, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Fine. For all you people who don't speak French, Which I don’t see the problem in doing.... Basically I said that the Legend of Zelda is as dark as Adolf Hitler’s soul. Specially considering that LoZ is set in a sort of "western Middle Ages", where Christianity was the ruling religion and the ultimate power. Shigeru got that reference spot on, me thinks.--The Gerudo Guy (talk) 23:57, February 11, 2010 (UTC) The Gerudo Guy Whoops. Sorry Malomart. I got this article confused with how dark is the legend of Zelda. Take off the comment if you like. Parlez-vous Francais (talk) 11:16, February 14, 2010 (UTC) We got some religious developers… I think it's common knowledge about the Islamic references (plus, there's controversy in that which is already mentioned.) And I think the whole point of this article was to explain an original focus for the games that may not have been known to everyone, so I don't know why we need a "Religion" article... J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 18:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) And I don't know why Religion is that relative anyway...that's never been any central focus in Zelda. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 19:01, May 8, 2010 (UTC) If we were to move it to religion logically we would have to include the religion of the goddesses which would really fit in with the rest of the article Oni Link 19:06, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea. There is the manji from the first game that could be included too. And the Garo page mentions a religious tribe in the real world Oni Link 19:59, May 8, 2010 (UTC) From what I know of it the chanting isn't theory it actually contains the words of islamic prayer and was fully intentional. Oni Link 22:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Santa When I first suggested the Whizzrobes I was only really thinking about mentioning the Cross that appears on them. KKK thing was just a joke really. DOnt know why I didnt mention it before Oni Link 18:20, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Triforce Christian Triquerta WOW!!!! That's amazing; and the Triforce NOT Only Resembles the Hojo Clan's Symbol BUT ALSO THE TRIQUERTA, A Triangle that CAN be Used to Represent the HOLY Trinity, aka The Father, The Son, and The Holy Spirit!!Am3thystfanb0y (talk) 22:15, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Request to provide a proper source for the image of Link kneeling in front of a crucifix Was it ever released in an official capacity? Exactly when and which context does this image appear? The wiki only says that it was "official artwork was released regardless that depicted Link kneeling before a crucifix." but that is being very vague. --Kkkllleee (talk) 02:07, August 27, 2018 (UTC)